What if?
by v.d.mouse
Summary: what if Janeway and Chakotay were on New Earth for longer? What if Chakoaty had time to build a log cabin? What if they had time to start a relationship?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: As much as I would enjoy it I'm afraid I don't own any of these characters.

No folks I'm afraid they all belong to those people that were clever enough to think of them first and slap a lovely copyright deal on 'em.

Ahhh well at least we have our fanfics right?

Summery: Ok so what if Janeway and Chakotay were on New Earth for longer? What if Chakoaty had tie to build a log cabin? What if they had time to start a relationship?

Yes folks that's what this is. I nice little AU fic that has been in my head since that one episode.

As you can guess I'm a J/C fan and I decided that they should have been on that planet for say….hmmm….how about a year to a year and a half, and well I guess you could say that this would be the result! So please enjoy and review as any criticism would be welcome 'cause I need all the help I can get!

The crackle had cut through the tickle induced laughter like a hot knife through butter. They both heard it; they both looked across to the shelf where they had placed their comm badges.

Captain Kathryn Janeway reluctantly pulled herself up off the bed and wrapping a sheet around herself took the three strides need to reach the shelf. Commander Chakotay was one step behind her.

Janeway picked one of the badges up as the crackle came through again, this time it carried a faint voice with it, _"Captain Janeway please respond"_

Tapping the badge in her fingers Janeway responded. "Janeway here"

"_Captain this is Voyager, We will be arriving back within orbit of the planet in approximately 36 hours"_

"Tuvok, what are you doing here?" Chakotayasked over Janeway's shoulder.

"_We have been successful in procuring a cure for the virus"_

"How" Chakotay asked puzzled

"_I believe that explanations should be left until we arrive at the planet. Voyager out"_

The signal closed with a chirrup from the badge. They both just stood there in silence for a minute. Suddenly Janeway gathered up the last of the sheet and grabbed some clothes from the drawers. Then without having said a word withdrew into the bathroom. Chakotay watched her in silence. Once she was gone he slowly got dressed himself.

36 hours later

The dazzling lights from the transporter beam faded and left two people standing in the sunshine on the expanse of grass, twenty metres away stood the survival hut. Finding the hut empty the visitors began to explore, looking for their lost comrades.

500 meters away they found the log cabin that had been built. Heading towards it they started to hear raised voices travelling through the still air, clearly coming from the inside the cabin. One of the visitors hesitated for a moment before carrying on.

Just before they reached the cabin the door was pulled open and a figure emerged and headed off suddenly in a different direction. Another figure appeared at the door and called after the first, "CHAKOTAY". She watched him as he carried on walking away; he hesitated at the sound of his name but then carried on walking. Spotting the visitors the figure at the door moved forward to greet them.

"Tuvok, Tom. It's good to see you. Why don't you come in?" Glancing briefly at the retreating figure in the distance, Janeway made her way back inside, followed by the others.

----

"Please have a seat. Would you like something to eat or drink?" Kathryn asked.

"No thank you Captain." Tuvok replied as he and Tom sat down at the table

"So tell me, how were you able to produce the cure?" Kathryn asked the scientist in her intrigued. Tom suddenly began to look sheepish causing Kathryn to become suspicious and speared the two of them with the old I'm-your-captain-and-I-will-get-my-answer-now look.

"We were able to procure a drug from the Vidiians that they assured us would cure you of the disease." Tuvok said in his matter-of-fact way.

"You did what? I seem to remember that my last order to you as Captain was to stay away from the Vidiians." Kathryn said her tone telling them not only how annoyed she was at being disobeyed but also the confusion at what would make them do that.

Tom gave a snort of laughter, "Really Captain did you actually think that we would let you and the commander just stay on this planet and rot, after all you two have done for us?"

A sheepish but grateful look flickered across Kathryn's face before she managed to get her poker face back, _damn I guess it's just been too long since I needed to hide my feelings_ she thought.

Turning away she busied herself with getting her guests something to drink, even though they had declined when she first asked. She just needed to do something.

"Captain I have a hypo-spray loaded with the drug, I just need to give you both an injection of it and you can return to Voyager." Tom said, as though it was the easiest thing in the world. To leave this place to leave what she now considered paradise, could she do it?

Looking up she was about to turn around when she glanced out of the window and froze. _Damn, damn, _"Damn!" they were now looking at her in confusion.

"Captain?" Tuvok asked but didn't get a reply as Kathryn launched herself at the door, pulled it open and ran out shouting for Chakotay at the top of her voice. She didn't even get two paces when she Chakotay running toward the house from the direction he had stormed off in earlier.

"KATHRYN" He shouted still too far away. She just stood there waiting for him, behind her she could hear Tuvok and Tom moving over to stand in the doorway, "Captain, what is going on?" Tuvok asked again, by now Chakotay had gotten closer and Kathryn just ignored Tuvok as she said "I'll go secure the garden you do the house"

Chakotay just shook his head "There's no time you know that, you'll get caught outside if you attempt to go for the garden."

"But…" She began only to be cut off by him as he quietly said with a tinge of anger lacing his words

"Kathryn, with Voyager here and a cure to the disease, just why exactly are you bothering about the garden?"

She continued to stare at him for a moment before the intense pressure building in the air reminded them why them of the coming storm. Turning to the others they were about to order them inside when Tuvok's comm badge crackled and Harry Kim's voice emerged "Kim to Tuvok" Gently tapping the pin he replied "Tuvok here go ahead."

"Sir we're reading a massive plasma build up in the atmosphere, B'Elanna said that if we don't transport you up now we may not be able."

"Understood prepare for transport on my mark."

Looking at the Tom he asked, "Do you need to inject them here or can they return to Voyager first?"

"Here, it won't take a moment"

"Then I suggest you hurry lieutenant" Nodding he stepped up to Kathryn and pressed the hypo to her neck before turning and performing the same action on Chakotay.

"The cure should begin to pass throughout your body immediately; I'm not sure how long till your completely cured but given the circumstances I think we should take the chance of returning you to Voyager"

They both nodded and Tuvok once again tapped the comm badge on his chest and repeated the standard phrase

"Tuvok to Voyager 4 to beam up, energise."

As the transport beam began to take them and the familiar tingling sensation swept throughout their bodies the plasma storm hit.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: As much as I would enjoy it I'm afraid I don't own any of these characters.

No folks I'm afraid they all belong to those people that were clever enough to think of them first and slap a lovely copyright deal on 'em.

Ahhh well at least we have our fanfics right?

Summery: Ok so what if Janeway and Chakotay were on New Earth for longer? What if Chakoaty had tie to build a log cabin? What if they had time to start a relationship?

Yes folks that's what this is. I nice little AU fic that has been in my head since that one episode.

As you can guess I'm a J/C fan and I decided that they should have been on that planet for say….hmmm….how about a year to a year and a half, and well I guess you could say that this would be the result! So please enjoy and review as any criticism would be welcome 'cause I need all the help I can get!

Chapter 2

"Transporter room 2, do you have them?" the calm voice of Ensign Harry Kim came over the comm, at the same time the lieutenant stationed there was tapping furiously at the control console.

"Not yet sir, I'm experiencing some problems due to interference from the plasma storm. I'm attempting to compensate." There was a few more minutes silence as he worked to bring his precious charges home safe. Suddenly he was given a huge boost in power to his systems, looks like the bridge was trying to give him as much help as possible.

Finally he had it, confirmation from the computer to begin the re-materialization process. The pad gave the standard whine as it engaged and 4 blue column of light appeared, coalescing into Tuvok, Tom and more importantly Captain Kathryn Janeway and Commander Chakotay.

Tom and Tuvok turned to say 'welcome home' only to see Kathryn and Chakotay take a deep breath each before collapsing unconscious. Tom was next to them in a moment, medical tricorder out and scanning, "I'm reading a re-emergence of the disease, but the cure is working. I suggest beaming them straight to sick bay."

Tuvok gave a nod of acknowledgement and stepping down from the pad said, "Agreed Lieutenant beam all three of them directly to sickbay."

The lieutenant said, "Aye sir" as his finger began to fly once more across the control console sending them on their way.

----

Kathryn and Chakotay were soon on bio-beds and the doctor had taken over scanning the two of them, "You were correct Mr Paris, the cure is working the disease is receding, however at a slower rate than I had estimated."

Tom relaxed a little and asked, "Any idea how long it's going to take?" the doctor was about to close the tricorder and answer when it emitted a beep that made him frown. He passes the extension over the Captain's body one more time and pressed a few buttons. "Doc, what's wrong?" Tom asked getting worried. The Doctor glanced at him before returning his attention back to the tricorder and his patient, "Kes get me a hypo-spray of a mild sedative please"

The woman nodded "Yes Doctor." She replied and moved to get it.

"Doc?" Tom pressed stepping closer to the holographic man. The doctor looked up at him and said "I'm sorry Lieutenant but it's time for you to leave, the Captain and Commander will be fine. I'm sure you have duties to perform."

At that moment the doors opened and Tuvok walked in, "Doctor I require your report." Kes handed the doctor the hypo-spray that he had requested who promptly injected Kathryn whilst saying, "The Captain and Commander will be fine, it will merely take some time for the cure to work its way through their systems."

Tuvok raised one eyebrow and asked, "Does Captain Janeway require further medical assistance?" The Doctor looked at him and proceeded to walk over to the main console putting the hypo-spray down as he said, "I'm afraid I cannot discuss that with you Commander. Doctor-Patient Confidentiality"

Tom was starting to look a little impatient while Tuvok remained his usual calm self as he said, "It is important that I know if there is any continued danger to the captains life."

The Doctor looked determined as he replied "And if I thought it was something you needed to know I would inform you, now if you'll excuse us Kes and I have work to do."

Tuvok inclined his head slightly saying "Very well but you will inform me as soon as either the Captain or Commander awake."

The Doctor gave him a smile and said, "Of course." With that Tom and Tuvok left, Kes looked at the Doctor and asked, "Doctor would you like me to perform a full spectral analysis of their blood to ensure all of the disease is being purged?" The Doctor shook his head and moved to stand next to her, "No thank you Kes, I must ask that return to the research lab and continue with your studying, I will monitor things here." He turned back to the main console effectively cutting off any protest that Kes could have made.

----

Chakotay woke first, blinking several times as his eyes adjusted to the bright lights. "Welcome back Commander." The Doctors voice greeted him and was followed moments later by the sight of his face above him smiling down, "I'm happy to report that your system is completely cleared of the disease." Chakotay sat up and looked around him, as soon as he saw Kathryn he couldn't help a small smile appearing on his face, "That's great Doctor, has the Captain not woken yet?"

The Doctor hesitated slightly, the smile on his face dimming and glanced at her before saying, "No it would seem that you have beaten her to that honour." Chakotay looked at the doctor, his own smile disappearing as he realised the doctor was withholding something and asked, "Is everything ok with Ka...the Captain?"

Whether the Doctor noticed Chakotay nearly calling her by her first name or not, he didn't show it, but moved to stand next to her bio-bed and check some of the reading on the display above it, "The cure is working exactly as it should. There is a... complication however, which I am monitoring and has necessitated in my giving the Captain a sedative to ensure she remains unconscious until all of the disease has been removed from her system."

Chakotay moved to stand next to the Doctor looking down at Kathryn with concern etched into his features, "What complications?"

The Doctor stepped back and moved over to the main console, entering into it the readings he had just taken from the bio-bed, "I'm sorry Commander but Doctor-Patient confidentiality requires that I await until the Captain is awake before I can discuss such things."

Chakotay looked over at him, "Doctor you've never used that reason before, what' wrong?"

The Doctor straightened but wouldn't turn around and look at him, "I'm sorry Commander until the Captain awakes I can say nothing."

Chakotay was about to go over and press him on it when Kes walked in from the research lab, "Doctor I'm having trouble..." she spotted Chakotay and a smile replaced the confused look she had, "Commander" She quickly moved across and gave him a huge hug, "It's so good to see you, when you came back unconscious I was so worried."

Chakotay returned both the smile and the hug, "Thanks Kes it's good to see you too, and falling unconscious wasn't exactly how we wanted to return." He turned to look at the doctor, releasing Kes as he did so, "Maybe the Doctor could explain that though, unless he feels then need to keep that secret too."

The Doctor frowned at the tone of Chakotay's voice, "On the contrary Commander the answer to your question falls under your own Doctor-Patient confidentiality and as long as you have no problem with Kes hearing the explanation I have would be only too happy to enlighten you as to why you fell unconscious when you beamed aboard."

Chakotay gave a nod of permission and in a move that was an old habit put his hands on his hips and said, "Go ahead."

"Very well" the Doctor took a step towards them as he said, "It was unfortunately a small mistake on my part, I underestimated the strength of the disease and its ability to fight the cure. It merely took longer than expected."

Kes looked over at the still sleeping Captain, "Is that why you're keeping the Captain unconscious, because the disease is resisting the cure."

The steely look came back on the Doctors face, "I'm sorry Kes but as I said to the Commander Doctor-Patient confidentiality denies me the ability to discuss the Captains case. Now if you're having a problem with your studies I'm more than happy to help, Commander I suggest you get some more rest before I inform Lieutenant Commander Tuvok that your awake, something I'm going to delay until the Captain herself has awoken."

Chakotay gave a nod and as he moved back to his own bio-bed asked, "And how long will that be?"

"The sedative I gave her should wear off in about half an hour, I'm sure she will wake then." The Doctor headed back to the research lab with Kes then leaving Chakotay to try and stay awake, but he was still tired from his own recovery and soon fell back asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: As much as I would enjoy it I'm afraid I don't own any of these characters.

No folks I'm afraid they all belong to those people that were clever enough to think of them first and slap a lovely copyright deal on 'em.

Ahhh well at least we have our fanfics right?

Summery: Ok so what if Janeway and Chakotay were on New Earth for longer? What if Chakoaty had tie to build a log cabin? What if they had time to start a relationship?

Yes folks that's what this is. I nice little AU fic that has been in my head since that one episode.

As you can guess I'm a J/C fan and I decided that they should have been on that planet for say….hmmm….how about a year to a year and a half, and well I guess you could say that this would be the result! So please enjoy and review as any criticism would be welcome 'cause I need all the help I can get!

Chapter 3

When the Doctor walked back into the main area from the research lab it was to the sight of Kathryn sitting up. He picked up a medical tricorder and walked over to her and began passing the extension over her, "Captain welcome back."

She gave him a small smile, "Thank you Doctor." She glanced at the extension to the tricorder and asked, "So how am I doing?" he glanced at her and then back to the tricorder where he pressed a couple of buttons before closing it, "Well the cure has ensured that the disease has been completely removed from your system."

She narrowed her eyes at him, hearing the hesitancy in his voice, "I'm guessing there's a but." She looked past him to see Chakotay who lay sleeping on the next bio-bed. "Has Chakotay woken yet?"

The Doctor looked at the sleeping man and then back to the Captain, "He has, Captain I believe it would be best if we moved our conversation into my office." With that he walked away from her, she frowned and followed his movement, "Ok" she said, curiosity lacing her voice. She swung her legs over the side and slipped off the bed, she gave one last look at Chakotay before following the Doctor to his office.

Once they were seated in his office Kathryn asked, "Doctor has this something to do with why we fell unconscious when arrived back on board."

The Doctor shook his head and replied "No Captain, in fact that was the result of a slight miscalculation on my part, as I told Commander Chakotay earlier I underestimated the strength of the disease's ability to fight the cure, a little rest and he will be as health as he was before the disease."

Suspicion filled Kathryn as she said, "I get the feeling you're going to tell me I wasn't so lucky."

"On the contrary Captain, you are also free from the disease."

"Doctor, your evading something now please tell me what's wrong?"

The Doctor hesitated before deciding to at least try and break the news to her as gently as possible, "Captain, as your aware I try not to pry into the personal loves of my patients," Kathryn couldn't help the smile that crossed her features, knowing that the Doctor tended to be the exact opposite of that statement but didn't interrupt as he continued, "However I am aware that you and Commander Chakotay have been... involved on an intimate level, very recently."

Whatever Kathryn had been expecting him to say it certainly wasn't that. She froze and icily asked, "Your right Doctor you shouldn't pry. I would be interested to know just why you're scanning to detect such evidence."

The Doctor looked apologetic and contrived to sounds so as he said, "Captain I assure you I wasn't, however when conducting my initial scans to assess the reason for why you fell unconscious I detected something that led me to make such a conclusion."

A feeling of dread began to fill Kathryn but she swallowed it down as she forced herself to ask, "What did you detect?"

Again the Doctor hesitated before finally saying what he had been refusing to say to everyone else, "Captain, You're pregnant."

Silence stretched between them until finally Kathryn asked, "You're sure?"

The Doctor nodded "Completely, Captain I want to assure you that I have not informed anyone else of this information, I have been saying that there has been a complication with your recovery but due to Doctor-Patient confidentiality I could not discuss it."

Kathryn gave a nod and in a distracted voice said, "Thank you." She was looking out of the office to where she could see Chakotay still sleeping; she turned suddenly to look at the Doctor and asked him, "What about Chakotay, have you told him." The Doctor shook his head and gently said, "No, he was quite insistent in trying to discover... my findings but I thought you would wish to tell him yourself and so kept it from him."

Kathryn gave another nod, "Yes of course I do, thank you Doctor." Her voice still held the distraction as her thoughts began to spin. She took a deep breath and tried to gain control, focusing on one thing, "Thank you Doctor now if you'll excuse me I should go and see Tuvok." She stood and began making hr way out of sickbay.

The Doctor rose and followed her protesting, "Captain, please I must insist that you remain here, you only just woke up, you need to rest."

She paused and glanced over at Chakotay before saying, "I'm sorry." She blinked before saying over her shoulder as she continued out of the door, "I'm sorry Doctor I promise I'll rest later."

Out in the corridor she started to make her way to the nearest turbo lift, all of the crew members that she met smiled and welcomed her back. She returned all of them as she passed automatically, not really seeing them as she did as she was lost to her spinning thoughts. Entering the turbo-lift she requested the bridge and it started off. Several moments later what the Doctor had told her finally sank in, "Computer halt turbo-lift."

The lift stopped and she sank back against the wall wrapping her arms around her and sinking down to the floor as she began to shake from the news. Her mind was spinning with questions. How could they have let this happen? Why hadn't they taken precautions? Could she bring up a child _and_ run a starship? Would Chakotay stand by her or had she ruined any chance she had with him after their argument? Would he forgive her for the things she had said? What was she going to tell the crew? How were they going to react to this? They had risked their lives to get them back, they expected her to lead them back to Earth, how could she tell them that she wasn't sure she could be their captain anymore?

Her eyes started to burn from the tears that gathered but she refused to shed. She started to feel dizzy, the turbo-lift seemed to close in on her, making it hot and hard for her to breath. She had to get out, she had to go somewhere to think, somewhere that wasn't so closed in. Pulling herself up she made a decision. "Computer Transporter room 2" the lift started up again, changing course.

Soon the doors opened onto a corridor and Kathryn forced herself to move, she once again fell into auto-pilot as she passed crew members wishing her well, and welcoming her back. Entering the transporter room she found the same lieutenant that had beamed them aboard earlier. He seemed surprised and puzzled at her presence, "Captain how can I help?"

She forced herself to remain calm as she said, "Has the plasma storm on the surface ended?"

The lieutenant pressed a couple of buttons on the main console and considered the readout, "Yes Captain."

She gave a nod and moved to stand on one of the transporter pads, "Good then beam me down to the surface please. The same co-ordinates you took us from before."

The puzzled look was back on the lieutenants face as he said, "Captain I need to get authorization from the bridge." Kathryn just wanted to get out where there were no walls that seemed to be closing in on her, suffocating her.

She gave him her best steely, determined look, "Lieutenant I am the Captain and I am giving you authorization now energise."

The lieutenant straightened at the tone of authority in her voice and immediately gave her a crisp, "Yes Ma'am." His fingers flew across the console activating the transporter. Moments later the transporter gave the standard whine and the Captain disappeared in familiar blue lights.

The sparkle from the transporter faded and Kathryn felt the warmth from the sun on her face, she closed her eyes savouring it and took a deep breath, finally beginning to feel better for the first time since the Doctor had told her she was pregnant.

Opening her eyes she knew she didn't have long until someone came looking for her, quickly she headed into the cabin and got her sun-hat that was just inside the door where she had last left it and one of the two tricorder's that they had. Moving back outside she started off in a direction that she knew would take her to the river nearby, only one person on board Voyager would know where she might go and he was still in sickbay, hopefully the senior officers would try to locate her without his help, at least to begin with, by then she should have had enough time to sort her thoughts out and have an idea of what she was going to do.

As she was walking she flipped the tri-corder open and began setting up a damping field that would make it difficult for them to locate her, even with the comm badge she still wore. It took her several minutes to reach her destination, a beautiful spot that over looked the river, she always found it tranquil, a perfect place for her to go if she needed to think. Just being there she was already beginning to feel calmer, more in control of her thoughts and feelings.

She settled down on the grass and lost herself in her thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: As much as I would enjoy it I'm afraid I don't own any of these characters.

No folks I'm afraid they all belong to those people that were clever enough to think of them first and slap a lovely copyright deal on 'em.

Ahhh well at least we have our fanfics right?

Summery: Ok so what if Janeway and Chakotay were on New Earth for longer? What if Chakoaty had tie to build a log cabin? What if they had time to start a relationship?

Yes folks that's what this is. I nice little AU fic that has been in my head since that one episode.

As you can guess I'm a J/C fan and I decided that they should have been on that planet for say….hmmm….how about a year to a year and a half, and well I guess you could say that this would be the result! So please enjoy and review as any criticism would be welcome 'cause I need all the help I can get!

Chapter 4

In sickbay Chakotay woke and the first thing he noticed was that Kathryn was no longer on the bio-bed next to him. Sitting up he swung his legs over the side and slid off, he glanced around the rest of the main area before moving in the direction of the office calling as he did, "Doctor?"

A moment later the Doctor appeared from the research lab with Kes behind him, "Commander your awake, how do you feel?"

Chakotay stopped at the entrance to the office, "I feel fine. Doctor where's the Captain?" It was clear from the concerned look on his face that he was worried.

The Doctor's own face filled with uncertainty as he answered, "She left to speak with Lieutenant Commander Tuvo..." before he could say any more Chakotay spun on his heels and quickly left Sickbay. Like Kathryn he went on automatic in returning the greetings and well wishes he received from the crew as he passed, making his way to the turbo-lift. His own thoughts filled with worry about Kathryn and wondering why hadn't she waited for him to wake? Was she so determined to keep things professional between them now that she wasn't willing to wait for him to wake to make sure he was ok?

Finally he reached the turbo-lift and was soon stepping out onto the bridge. As soon as he did the crew there began to clap and welcome him back, he gave them all a smile and thanked them. In the centre Tuvok stood up from the Captain's chair and said, "Welcome back Commander, however I was unaware that you were awake."

Chakotay moved down to stand next to him saying as he did, "I woke about an half an hour ago but the doctor insisted I get some more rest. He told me Kathryn came up here to speak with you." Again if anyone noticed his casual use of the Captains first name they made no mention of it.

Tuvok raised an eyebrow, "It would seem the Doctor neglected to inform me the Captain was also awake, despite my specific request to be notified immediately. However it may explain the unauthorised transport to the surface. I was about to go to Transporter room 2 to investigate, you are of course welcome to accompany me."

Chakotay gave a nod, but was now puzzled and as he and Tuvok moved to the turbo-lift asked, "You think she returned to New Earth?"

Tuvok gave him a curious look as he asked, "New Earth?"

Chakotay gave a nod and as they stepped into the lift and Tuvok stated their destination explained, "It's what Kathryn and I decided to name the planet, not long after you had all left."

Tuvok inclined his head slightly, "Understandable. Can you think of any reason as to why the Captain would return to 'New Earth'?"

Chakotay held his gaze for a moment before looking away and shaking his head slightly, "No, I know she was pleased that you were returning, she wanted to be back on board Voyager." Thoughts of the fight they had, had on New Earth spun through his mind, leaving him in silence for the rest of the trip.

Ultimately they reached the transporter room and discovered that the Captain had ordered the lieutenant there to transport her back down, he also reported that she had seemed distracted at the time, acting as though it was imperative that she return to the surface. When he had finished they glanced at each other, Tuvok's nature demanded that he neither show nor experience any concern, Chakotay however, not only felt it but showed it clearly, "I know the Doctor said there was a complication with her recover, it's the only thing I can think of that would make her return to the planet."

Tuvok gave a nod of his head, "I agree, I believe it would be best if we followed her at once."

He made to move onto the transporter pad but Chakotay stopped him with a raised hand, "Wait, I think I should go, alone." Tuvok raised an eyebrow in question and Chakotay continued, "Out of everyone on board Voyager I have an idea of what she might be going through. I can understand how she is feeling."

Tuvok regarded the Commander for a moment before making a decision, "Very well commander signal when you have found the Captain and are ready to return to Voyager."

Chakotay nodded, "Of course." Before moving to the transported pad and looking at the lieutenant saying, "Energise".


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: As much as I would enjoy it I'm afraid I don't own any of these characters.

No folks I'm afraid they all belong to those people that were clever enough to think of them first and slap a lovely copyright deal on 'em.

Ahhh well at least we have our fanfics right?

Summery: Ok so what if Janeway and Chakotay were on New Earth for longer? What if Chakoaty had tie to build a log cabin? What if they had time to start a relationship?

Yes folks that's what this is. I nice little AU fic that has been in my head since that one episode.

As you can guess I'm a J/C fan and I decided that they should have been on that planet for say….hmmm….how about a year to a year and a half, and well I guess you could say that this would be the result! So please enjoy and review as any criticism would be welcome 'cause I need all the help I can get!

Chapter 5

When he materialised he realised it was in the spot that they had left from before the plasma storm had hit. He couldn't help closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, savouring being back there. Finally he opened his eyes and forced himself to move to enter the cabin.

It only took a few moments to search the cabin and realise that Kathryn wasn't there, he also noticed that both one of the tricorder's and her sun-hat was missing. From this he knew it would be useless to pick the second tricorder and attempt to use it to find her. He could call up to Voyager and ask them to use the more powerful sense to tell him where she had gone, but he decided against this, after all he had lived with her for nearly two years, he should be able to figure out where she had gone.

He walked back outside, and for a moment considered the old survival hut they had initially lived in, wondering if she might use a double bluff and hide out there. He dismissed that idea, whatever this was about he felt sure that there was only one place she would have gone, and so he set out on the same path that Kathryn had used earlier.

The several minuets walk in the fresh air of the planet, coupled with how familiar it all was helped Chakotay to calm his mind from the worry he was feeling for Kathryn and why she would try to hide from them. Soon he reached the area of the river that was slightly hidden around a bend and some trees that eventually merged with the large forest.

Once he passed the bend and trees he could see her, sat on the grass staring out across the river, the open tricorder next to her, clearly emitting some kind of damping field that would have masked her presence had he tried to locate her through the use of technology.

He could see that she was lost in her thoughts, her body relaxed, but he knew that as soon as he disturbed her that could change. Taking a deep breath he walked over, when he was about 5 steps away he called to her, "Kathryn." But she didn't seem to hear him; reaching her side he crouched down and gently placed one hand on her arm repeating her name.

She gave a start, he felt under his hand her body immediately tense up, and she looked at him blinking rapidly several times, "Chakotay," she questioned, "what are you doing here?"

He gave her a small smile and removing his hand replied with, "I could ask you the same thing? Tuvok wanted to come find you himself." He gave a nod at the open tricorder, "Guess it's lucky I persuaded him I should come instead or the whole ship will know you were trying to hide."

She frowned at him and in a clipped tone stated, "I wasn't hiding."

The disbelief on his face told her that he didn't believe what she said, "Kathryn if you weren't hiding then why use the tricorder."

Still using the same clipped tone she answered him, "Perhaps I just wanted some privacy."

"Something you could have gotten on Voyager easily enough." He shot back, "Instead you came back here." Knowing this to be a place either of them would come to when they were particularly worried about something, he took a guess and in a gentler tone asked, "Kathryn what did the Doctor tell you?"

This seemed to be the wrong thing to say though as he saw Kathryn tense up even more, before pushing herself up from the ground and turning her back to him, she took several steps away. Keeping her back to him she asked, "What makes you think the Doctor told me anything?"

He stood himself but made no move to go towards her, "He told me there was a complication with your recovery when I woke." He put his hands his hips before continuing in what he hoped was a light voice, not wanting to provoke her even more as he knew that would just cause her to push him away even more, "Also as I've been living with you for nearly two years now I'd like to think I can tell when something is bothering you. So what did he say?"

She didn't answer him straight away and still kept her back to him, he began to think that he would have to repeat his question when she quietly said, "I can't be the Captain of Voyager anymore."

Not sure that he had heard her right, he asked in puzzlement, "What? Kathryn did you just say you can't be Captain?" She bowed her head and wrapped her arms around her middle but didn't say anything.

Seeing that he wasn't going to get a response he moved to stand directly behind her and softly but his hands on her upper arms, and in a voice as quiet as her had been said, "Kathryn, you may not want it anymore but I still love you and I want to help, please talk to me."

She turned to face him but didn't move away, looking at him she said, "Last time you said that we ended up arguing. Please Chakotay," her voice became think with emotion. "I can't argue with you, not now just... leave me alone, I have to think. I need to get my own thoughts straight about..." She stopped suddenly, not sure if she was ready to actually say it out loud just yet, even to Chakotay. Finally she pulled away from him, but Chakotay wasn't about to let her get away.

"I don't want to argue either. But I'm worried about you; Kathryn please let me help you." Once again she turned her back to him, refusing to let him see the tears that were starting to gather. "Tell me what the Doctor told you? Tell me why you think you can't be Captain?"

Her voice was still thick with emotion as she asked, "I thought it was what you wanted. That I give it all up and let Tuvok remain in command."

He frowned, "What? Kathryn no I wasn't suggesting you give up being who you are, I just refuse to accept that we can't have a relationship and be in command of Voyager at the same time."

She shook her head at the idea, "If we returned to our ranks you'd be my subordinate, it would be inappropriate for us to be personally involved."

Chakotay shook his own head, "There are married couples all throughout Starfleet, not all of them of equal rank."

She spun to face him, determination on her face as she heatedly said, "They don't serve on the same ship. What happens when we have an argument? Do you really think..." She stopped suddenly again as she realised she was doing the very thing she had just been asking him not to do with her, argue. She bought a hand up to rub her forehead, and in voice filled with defeat and sounding more vulnerable than he had heard her, "It's doesn't matter now, I can't be Captain and that's that." She looked up at him and a desperate look filled her face, "Chakotay, we were happy here weren't we? We could stay. Tell Voyager to continue onto Earth without us."

Chakotay frowned and took a step towards her, "Kathryn what are you talking about? From the moment we arrived in the delta quadrant, even here on New Earth you've done never stopped trying to reach Earth."

She shook her head at him, "That's not true; I settled here, we were... I thought we were happy." Sadness entered her eyes as she began to think that maybe Chakotay had merely been settling with the situation, that he hadn't truly been happy with her, only accepting that she was the only one available.

Seeing that sadness on her Chakotay, softened and took the last steps needed to put his arms around her fully this time, "I was happy Kathryn, you know I was, after all I was the one that spent months trying to get you give up your research to let go and allow things to happen between us, even with all my attempts it still took a plasma storm for you to take the last step. When Voyager returned and you started to pull away from me, I thought you just wanted to put both this place and after our fight me as far behind you as possible." He kept his arms around her but was starting to find it difficult to keep eye contact with her and guilt started to fill Kathryn.

"Chakotay I'm sorry I... I didn't want to hurt you. I do love you."

His eyes began to glisten and his own voice was thick with emotion now as he asked, "Then why are you so intent on pushing me away? Even now when I'm trying to help you." She held his gaze for a moment and she could feel tears beginning to pool in her eyes again, this time she let them fall while burying her face in his chest, feeling his arms tighten around her as he let her cry.

They stayed like that for several moments, it was Chakotay that broke the silence, as he quietly asked again, "Kathryn what did the doctor tell you?"

He felt her take a deep breath before pulling back slightly to gaze into his eyes and finally made the decision to not only say it out loud but to tell the man that it mattered to the most, so in a voice just as quiet she told him, "I'm pregnant."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: As much as I would enjoy it I'm afraid I don't own any of these characters.

No folks I'm afraid they all belong to those people that were clever enough to think of them first and slap a lovely copyright deal on 'em.

Ahhh well at least we have our fanfics right?

Summery: Ok so what if Janeway and Chakotay were on New Earth for longer? What if Chakoaty had tie to build a log cabin? What if they had time to start a relationship?

Yes folks that's what this is. I nice little AU fic that has been in my head since that one episode.

As you can guess I'm a J/C fan and I decided that they should have been on that planet for say….hmmm….how about a year to a year and a half, and well I guess you could say that this would be the result! So please enjoy and review as any criticism would be welcome 'cause I need all the help I can get!

Chapter 6

The words hung in the air for a moment, a look of disbelief covered his face, "What?" Kathryn stepped back out of her arms and turned away from him as she explained, "When we got back to Voyager, while we were unconscious the Doctor performed a scan to ensure that the cure was working, when he discovered I was pregnant."

A look of understanding crossed Chakotay's face, "The complication." She nodded but still didn't turn around and slowly a look of anger began to appear on his face and in his voice, "But why wouldn't he tell me? We have just been stuck on this planet for nearly two years together, who did he think the father would be?"

Kathryn finally turned to look at him, "The Doctor thought I would want to tell you, that's why he didn't say anything."

Anger radiated from Chakotay and he couldn't hide it when he heatedly said, "Instead you decided to run away from me, to hide down here. Why Kathryn? Do you think I won't be happy with this?"

She looked away from him, "I thought after our fight...I thought I had ruined any chance of there being a relationship between us...I thought I had lost you and that I would have to do this alone."

Chakotay let his anger go and stepping forward softly forced her head up so that he could look her in the yes, "Kathryn, listen me. It took you so long to accept our life here but eventually you did and we were happy. Then when Voyager returned you accepted falling back into that life so easily, I admit it made me angry the thought that you were so willing to give all this, to give us up. But that doesn't mean I stopped loving you. I just didn't want to lose you." He gently pulled her back into his arms, "I have no intention of letting one fight force me from your side, be it as your first officer or as your lover I will always be there for you," he moved one hand to cover her stomach and smiled as he finished, "And our child."

This time the tears gathering in Kathryn's eyes were ones of happiness, "I think this is the first time since we were pulled into the delta quadrant that I can honestly say I'm happy that we were thrown here." He smiled back at her before gently lowering his head and capturing her lips in a soft kiss.

Breaking apart Kathryn's smile dimmed slightly as she asked, "I guess now we just have to decide if we stay here or go with Voyager?" Pulling out of his embrace she moved to retrieve the tricorder whilst saying, "I've come to think of this place As more than just home, it's as close to paradise as we have ever been able to find in all our years of exploration. It's quiet and safe."

Chakotay gave a nod of agreement, "An ideal place to raise a child, but Kathryn we would be alone. On Voyager there would all of our friends, all willing to help. Not to mention much better medical facilities."

Looking back at him she couldn't help saying, "But it would also mean telling everyone. I'm just worried as to what their reactions will be, they risked their lives to get us this cure and now we turn around and tell them not only am I pregnant but that I can no longer be their Captain."

Chakotay looked unsure, and with a little shake of his head said, "I still don't see why you have to step down as Captain. After all Samantha Wildman stayed on duty during her pregnancy."

Kathryn gave a small shake of her own head in reply, "Ensign Wildman wasn't in charge of a starship. Can you really say you would be happy for me to be heavily pregnant and standing on the bridge in the middle of battle?" She looked at him questioningly but he didn't answer her and so she continued, "Then there is the fact that as I progress my hormones will become erratic, making it harder for me to control my emotions. Not exactly ideal for someone who is regularly required to go into stressful situations where it is paramount that I keep control at all times.

Chakotay was looking unhappy now as he found himself being forced to agree with her, "I guess when you look at it like that it would be difficult to justify you remaining Captain. But I'm sure we could find another role for you, science officer maybe or even astrometrics, two areas you've always been interested in."

Kathryn's smile returned at the suggestion, "I suppose the thought of sitting around for months doing nothing would drive me a little crazy."

This caused Chakotay to finally laugh out loud, "Crazy, Kathryn you'd try to re-take the ship with some outrageous plan, despite the fact that you could just ask and command would be given to you." He walked over to her and curled his arm around her "But there is one other thing." She looked at him waiting for him to say what he was going to say.

Taking a deep breath he looked her deep in the eyes and said, "Kathryn, before Voyager arrived I was going to take you out in the boat to that clearing not far from here for a picnic. I want you to ow that I was planning to do this for a few months now, and that it's not because of anything that's happened today."

She was looking concerned now but before she could say a word he pushed on, "Kathryn I love you and I will always be there for you and you would make me the happiest man in the entire quadrant if you would marry me."

It took several seconds for the words to sink in, but once they had Kathryn couldn't stop the smile that grew as she breathlessly said, "Yes." His own smile re-appeared and again he couldn't stop himself from giving her a gentle kiss. When they broke apart smiling they began to slowly make their way back to the log cabin.

On the way they couldn't help coming up with both wedding plans and some outlandish ideas for her to re-take the ship in a fit of insanity. When they cabin came into view they paused and a sense of seriousness settled over them again as Kathryn said, "As funny and wonderful as some of these ideas are, it still doesn't help with how we tell the crew, also I know you may not want to hear this but is it fair that we ask Tuvok to relinquish command after doing such good work for so long."

Chakotay considered her words before saying, "Honestly I hadn't really thought about it much. After hearing that Voyager was returning I just assumed that we would be returning to our original ranks. But now you mention it Tuvok and even Tom as his first officer may not be comfortable moving backwards." A smile split his face, "Maybe we could both move departments."

Kathryn's own smile re-emerged as she asked, "And just what department were you thinking of moving into?"

"I was thinking that it's a shame there isn't one for building home comforts such as baths."

She couldn't help laughing at that, "I shall certainly miss that bath, maybe we could modify my...our quarters and take it with us."

His smile grew at her mention of them being their quarters, but couldn't resist saying, "Maybe and if we can't I'll just build you another one in one of the Cargo bays." This caused them both to start laughing. Soon though they calmed down and he said, "Seriously though I could help in Sickbay, we could always do with more people being trained there, or even hydroponics with Kes."

She gave a nod of agreement before saying, "But this still doesn't answer the question."

Chakotay gave a shrug, "Ok then why don't we start with our closest friends, the senior staff and take it from there."

After a few moments of consideration she agreed with him and taking a final deep breath, "Very well then."

She straightened slightly and a look of determination fell across her face and Chakotay couldn't help a gently smile as he said, "It's good to see that look again."

She looked at him puzzled, "What look?"

He couldn't help the teasing quality to his voice as he answered "The look that says you've made up your mind about something and everyone had better agree too or get out of your way."

She gave a laugh at his comment, "Well they had better." Before pulling his arm around her tighter and asking, "Ready?" He gave her a nod and tapping the comm badge on her chest said, "Janeway to Voyager two to beam up. Energise." With that they disappeared in columns of blue sparkling light to face their friends with the biggest announcement they had ever made.

----

A.N. Well there you have it, the complete story. It's taken me a while but it is finished at last. I hope you all like, I should say I have betaed this myself so I apologise for any mistakes along the way, I've done my best to keep them to a minimum. Any reviews filled with constructive criticism are always welcome. Thank you all for being so patient and I hope you like and enjoy.

Keep writing and have fun

V.d .Mouse


End file.
